


Aunt Mama

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots set in the POV of Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aunt Mama

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really savy in posting on here at the moment, but I'll get the hang of it. Hope everyone enjoys.

I hear noises. What are they? Should I open my eyes? Maybe. I’m so tired, though. I’ve only been asleep for… Eight hours? Nowhere near enough time for sleep.

More noises. More sounds. More disturbances of slumber.

Well, Holiday, old girl, time to get up.

I open my eyes slightly against offending light. I don’t remember that being on when I wandered into this room earlier.

Why did I open my eyes again? Oh yeah, noises. Where are they coming from?

I scan the room slowly on one side. Nothing there. Is it okay to just go back to sleep now?

“Oh, did mama wake you, baby?” Mama’s voice!

I sit up quickly, stretching and yawning, before I trot over to my mama. She picks me up in her warm arms, nuzzling into my side with her face and scratching the spots I love to have scratched.

Oh, yes. My mama isn’t my real mama. I know that much. She’s a human and I’m a cat. I don’t know my real mama, but this woman takes care of me and loves me, so she’s just as real as any other mother could be.

“Mama loves you,” she says.

_Mmm, Holiday loves you, too, mama,_ I think to myself, licking her nose quickly. She sets me down not long after, much to my dismay. I want to be held. I want to go to sleep.

Why am I awake again?

Oh yeah, noise.

“There it is.” I hear mama say. I look up at her to see her holding some sort of something. Is it a toy? Am I getting a toy today? Or is it Mickey’s? I’m sure he’ll share with me. I can’t say the same for myself, but I’m sure he would.

“You see this here, Holiday?” Mama asks me, holding the thing in my face. Yes, I knew it! A toy for me! “It’s a CD for mama.”

Oh.

“Other mama, I mean,” she laughs. This isn’t funny. “She’s coming over today. It’s mama night tonight. I made this for her a while back. It’s got some songs I’ve written for her that had no shot of being released. I know it’s a little extravagant for just a random visit, but, tonight we’re celebrating.”

_Celebrating? Celebrating what? Is it my birthday? I don’t think it is. What could you two possibly celebrate if you’re not celebrating my birthday? Mickey’s birthday?_

“We’re celebrating our family. You, me, Mickey, and her. She’s going to be moving in with us very soon. People will ask questions, but that’s okay. She’s really excited about it,” she laughs again. I don’t get why that’s funny, but okay. Mama’s smart. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. “She’s been wanting to live together since we started living in separate houses.”

_I guess I understand that._

“She’s getting me something, too,” Mama smiles. I like mama’s smile. It’s safe. “But you’re too young for that.”

_Too young for what? If anybody’s too young for something, it’s Mickey._

Mama starts to walk out of the room. Okay, that’s fine. No more noise means more sleep for me. Except I’m hungry. Better head to the kitchen.

I trot through the house, following behind my mama. She laughs down to me, saying something about not wanting to be alone.

_Well if you don’t want to be alone, then why did you leave me?_

Mama takes a turn into the living room, sitting down on the couch with one of those things she always has her face in. I don’t get humans. They do stuff like talk about how they don’t want to be alone, then go and isolate themselves. At least cats are straightforward about stuff. If I want to be alone, then I’ll do it. If I don’t, then I won’t.

I walk into the kitchen, skulking up to my food bowl and eating what little bit of food is left there. After it’s all gone, I smack the bowl a few times, letting mama know she needs to get me more for later.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry,” she says, walking into the room. She grabs a bag of food and walks over to where I am, reaching into it. “I got distracted by looking for my CD. I forgot you needed more.”

She bends down in front of me, pouring the food into the bowl before placing the bag back where it belongs. I follow her out of the room when she leaves. She laughs down to me again (humans find every little thing to be funny, I swear) before sitting back on the couch. I take the opportunity to sit in her lap, curling into a ball not long after.

And then I hear it.

“Mama.” Mickey. I wonder where he’s been this entire time.

I poke my head up, seeing Mickey walk down the hallway and into the living room. He sits on the floor right in front of us, looking up at mama.

“Look Holiday, bubba’s here,” Mama says.

_Bubba? What’s a bubba? That’s Mickey._

“You wanna sit up here with mama and sissy?” Mama asks. She reaches down and picks Mickey up, placing him on the seat beside her. “Sissy’s in mama’s lap right now, so you’ll have to sit there.”

“No, I want your lap,” Mickey says. Sorry Mickey. First come, first serve.

“Fine,” Mama huffs, picking Mickey up again and making me scoot over a bit. The audacity. Mickey does like me, curling up and… Okay, so he went to sleep. That was fast.

_Good thing the kid doesn’t take up too much room, right Mama?_

“Are you okay with sharing me with your brother, Holiday?” Mama asks, scratching my head.

_Yeah, I’m fine with it. He needs a bath, though._

I reach over and lick Mickey’s head a couple of times, trying to get him cleaned up. Kids. I don’t know how they get dirty like they do.

“You’re a good big sister,” Mama giggles, rubbing my back.

_Good enough_ , I think. I pull away from Mickey and complete my ball, dozing off to the sleep that was interrupted earlier.

*

Whoa! What’s going on?

I’m startled awake by an Earthquake. I clamber off Mama’s lap and… Oh… she got up.

Rude.

I stretch a bit before looking up at her.

_Mind telling me what that was… Don’t walk away from me._

She walks over to the door, opening it.

_Ooh, a walk! I’m coming, I’m coming. Wait for me, Mama._

She kicks her foot out a bit, stopping me. Oh… How do I get over this?

“Hey, baby,” I hear her say. I look up, assuming she’s talking to me, but she isn’t. Oh, Aunt Mama’s here!

“Aunt Mama. Aunt Mama.”

“Hey, Holiday. I missed you, too,” Aunt Mama says, bending down and picking me up. She scratches my chin and walks over to the couch where Mama was sitting earlier. Mama closes the door and walks over, too, sitting beside Aunt Mama.

I wonder why they have the same name, sometimes. I just don’t understand it. How could somebody name their kids the same name?

“How was your day?” Mama asks to Aunt Mama.

“Long, boring,” Aunt Mama replies. She looks over to Mama with a smile. “I hate packing.”

“Well you want to move in with me, right?” Mama asks. She’s smiling, too. I think that means she’s playing around. I still have yet to figure out how humans interact.

“Yeah,” Aunt Mama replies. “I want to live with my wife and kids.”

What’s a wife?

“Aunt Mama.” Mickey again. He jumps up in Mama’s lap to get to Aunt Mama. He looks up at her, sniffing her nose before moving down to me.

_Get out of my face, Mickey._

Our noses touch before he goes back to Mama’s lap.

“Aw, did brubber give you a kiss, Holiday?” Aunt Mama asks.

_Brubber? What’s a brubber?_

“He loves his sister, don’t you, Mickey?” Mama says, playing with Mickey.

Oh, brother. That’s what they meant.

“Hey, now that I’m here, are we going to go out and eat, or are we just gonna spend the rest of the night here?” Aunt Mama asks.

“We’ll go out to eat,” Mama says, standing up and dumping Mickey in the floor.

_Sucker._

Aunt Mama stands up too, making me jump off of her lap and land right beside Mickey.

_Sucker_ , he says back.

_Shut up._

I hear a sound and turn around to find the room is empty. Did they just leave?

*

“Thank you for the CD, Sara.” Voices! Aunt Mama’s voice to be precise. They’re back. They walk into the house with smiles on their faces, talking about that toy that Mama had earlier. “I love it.”

“I just wish I had a present like yours,” Mama says, taking her fur off and putting it on the bare tree by the door.

“Oh you will,” Aunt Mama says, picking Mama up. “Very soon.”

Aunt Mama starts making her way to the bedroom with Mama.

I guess it’s bedtime. I’d better tell Mickey.

Where is he, though?

I look around the room, trying to find Mickey. I start sniffing, seeing if I can pick his scent up.

Nothing.

Maybe he went to get some more food.

I pop into the kitchen, but there’s no sign of him in there.

Behind the couch?

No.

Where is he? If we don’t hurry up soon, they’ll shut us out.

I’d better just call out to him.

_Mickey! Bedtime!_

Mickey runs out from Mama’s shelf, following after the two humans. I run after him, passing him on the way.

“Hey, you forgot us,” I say, hopping up on the bed. Aunt Mama sits up quickly. I guess I scared her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she says, getting out from under the blanket. She doesn’t have any fur on anymore. “Nuh-uh, this is mommy time. No kitties allowed.”

No kitties? What are they going to be doing without us?

Aunt Mama picks me up, scooping up Mickey as well when she crosses his path. She dumps us out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

“What was that about?”

“Meowing won’t help you. It’s mommy time right now,” she says through the door.

_Now what do we do?_ Mickey asks, looking to me.

_Do what you want_ , I reply, keeping my eye on the door. _I’m gonna wait ‘em out._

_Suit yourself_ , he says, walking away.

I sit there for a few minutes before I hear banging. Loud banging. My ears sit back on my head. I don’t like that sound.

More loud banging.

“Fuck, Tegan.”

Tegan? Who is that? Is that a name? What origin is it? Human? Feline? Canine?

“Mmm, I love it when you say my name.”

Aunt Mama? Her name is Tegan? I knew they couldn’t both be named Mama. Wait… Does that mean Mama’s name is Sara? I’ve heard people call her that before, but I thought it was like a nickname or something. I’ll ask for details later.

“We’re gonna break the wall.”

“Good.”

What is going on in there?

“Fuck!”

Shouting? Nope, I’m out. I can’t handle shouting. I guess they’re fighting in there or something. I have no idea why they have to take all their fur off to fight. I guess it’s a human thing. I’ll just come back when they’ve calmed down.

*

Well the door never opened last night. And Mama and Aunt Mama… Tegan… Other Mama? Whatever I’m supposed to call her, didn’t stop screaming at each other until the sun was almost up.

Aunt Mama, or whatever, steps out of the room after lunch time. She still doesn't have her fur on. She pops into the kitchen to get some of that weird stuff Mama drinks. She scratches my chin while she waits for it.

“I hope me and your other mama didn’t get too loud for you guys last night,” she says. “You two probably don’t even know what happened in there.”

_You screamed at each other for hours on end_ , I reply, staring at her blankly.

She picks up a cup and pours that gunk into it. She pats my head before she leaves the room, calling out to Mama.

“Sasa, you want coffee and another go around?”

Great. More noises.


	2. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and put up the next two parts of Aunt Mama that I have at the moment. I still have quite a few things to go through with adding, so I'll try to make it a bit more snappy. Enjoy.

Where are they? I swear, ever since Aunt Mama moved in with us, I’ve never been able to keep up with them. I want attention, dammit!

Oh. Mama can’t know I said that. She says that’s a bad word.

Let’s see. Are they in the kitchen?

No.

The bathroom?

No.

That room where Mama plays with all those things that make the funny noises?

No.

Where could they be?

_Mickey! Mickey!_

Why can’t he ever just answer me the first time?

I trot through the house, calling out for Mickey more and more. I swear that kid does this on purpose. I bet he’s just hiding somewhere, laughing to himself while I look like a fool searching for him.

_Mickey, where are you?_

_I’m right here_ , he replies, poking his head out through the blinds on the window.

_And you couldn’t answer me the first time?_ I ask.

_I was watching a bug_ , he says. _I almost had it._

_You can’t catch the bugs from this side_ , I reply, jumping up onto the windowsill with him. _There’s something there. You can’t see it, but it’s there._

_Oh_ , he says softly.

_Do you know where Mama and Aunt Mama are?_ I ask.

_No_ , he says. _I haven’t seen them at all today._

_Neither have I_ , I say. I look out the window, wondering if maybe they just left without saying anything to us.

_Holiday?_ Mickey asks suddenly.

_Yeah?_

_Are we from the same litter?_

_What do you mean?_ I ask, looking over to him. He’s got one of his legs up in the air, apparently taking a pause from cleaning himself to talk to me.

_Well, you say all the time that Mama and Aunt Mama are from the same litter. And you’re my sister, so I was wondering if we were from the same litter, too._

_No, we’re not_ , I reply. _We’re not real brother and sister._

_How come?_

_Cause we come from different cats. Mama just adopted us._

_So you’re not my sister?_ Mickey asks. Oh, poor kid. He sounds so sad.

_Yeah, I’m your sister_ , I assure him, leaning over and rubbing him with my head. _I love you._

_I love you, too_ , Holiday, he replies, licking just above my ear.

_You wanna come help me look for our mamas?_ I ask.

_Yeah._

We jump down from the window and start walking through the house slowly, looking around carefully to see if we can spot them.

*

_Maybe they left_ , Mickey suggests as we walk out of another empty room. _You know, just walked out the door while we were sleeping._

_I haven’t been to sleep since this morning_ , I reply.

_Have you checked the bedroom?_

_No_ , I answer. _I didn’t think of checking there._

We walk toward the bedroom, hoping that we can find them there. The door is open. That’s weird. If Mama and Aunt Mama are in there, then they usually shut the door. Maybe they really did leave.

We enter the bedroom together, Mickey sniffing around at fur on the ground. I hear faint noises coming from the bed. Oh no. I think I know what’s going on. Guess we’re gonna get kicked out soon.

I hop up on Mama’s desk across from the bed, looking toward the sounds. Yep. Just as I thought. They didn’t even cover up this time.

_Mickey, they’re on the bed, but–_

I don’t get to finish my sentence as Mickey hops up on the desk with me, looking toward where Mama and Aunt Mama are.

“Shh, not so loud, Tee,” Mama whispers. “I don’t want the cats to hear.”

“They’re just cats, Sara,” Aunt Mama laughs. “They don’t understand what we’re doing.”

“I don’t want them to watch us,” Mama says. “It’s creepy.”

“Then you should’ve shut the door.”

“I couldn’t. You carried me in here, remember?”

_What are they doing?_ Mickey asks.

_They’re mating_ , I reply, looking away from the sight of Mama and Aunt Mama’s furless parts.

_Mating?_ Mickey asks. _Like, they’re gonna make us another brother or sister?_

_No_ , I laugh. _Two mamas can’t make a litter and neither can two daddies. I don’t know what the word is for just doing the action without trying to have a litter, so I just called it that._

“You make cute faces, Sasa, You know that?” Aunt Mama asks. “What’s going on in that head of yours while I’m fucking you?”

“When’s my turn on top?”

“I’m serious.”

“Me, too,” Mama laughs. “But also, how I can keep quiet when it happens.”

“Sara, come on. We’re both adults here,” Aunt Mama says.

_Okay. I’ve heard enough. Come on, Mickey_ , I say, hopping down from the desk. _Let’s go find something to do._

_Okay._

*

_Holiday?_ Mickey asks me as we lay in the floor together. We came back into the living room to play for a bit, and then we decided to rest.

_What?_ I ask, sitting up a bit.

_Can we try mating?_ He asks.

_Whoa_ , I reply, sitting up all the way now. _What are you saying?_

_Well_ , he says, taking a long pause to sit up and stretch. _Mama and Aunt Mama were mating earlier, and they do it a lot, so I was wondering what was so good about it._

_Oh, Mickey, I don’t know_ , I answer. _I don’t really have the urge to mate._

_Neither do I, he says. But Mamas have me…_

_Curious?_

_Yeah, that_ , he replies. _What does it feel like?_

_I don’t know_ , I answer. _But… I guess… we can try it out to see, if you want. I just… you’re my brother._

_So? Mama and Aunt Mama are sisters and they’re always mating anymore._

_Yeah, I know_ , I reply.

_So… how do we do this?_ he asks. _Do we have to take our fur off and get in the bed like them?_

_No_ , I answer. _I know what to do._

_I thought you hadn’t done this before_ , he says.

_I haven’t_ , I reply. _I just know what to do. You know?_

_I guess so._

_Alright. I have to get into position, like this_ , I tell him as I crouch into position.

This feels so weird. What are we doing?

_And then you come up behind me and you mount me._

_How do I do that?_ he asks.

_I don’t know, Mickey, I’ve never mounted anything before_ , I snap. _Just think about it. I’m sure it’s in there somewhere._

I feel Mickey stumble around behind me for a little bit before I feel his front paws on my back. I guess he really did have it in there somewhere.

_What now?_ He asks.

_Do I have to do everything?_

_Sorry_ , he replies. _I’m just nervous._

_Me, too_ , I say, softer now. _Just, try to get inside._

“Sara! Your cats are fucking!”

Aunt Mama!

_Stop Mickey, stop!_ I shout.

_I can’t. I’m stuck!_ He replies, scared.

What do you mean, stuck? You got it in?

_No, I’m just… I can’t…_

_You’re frozen?_

_Yes._

“Holiday, Mickey, no!” Mama shouts, rushing over and picking Mickey up. “Brothers and sisters don’t do that together.”

Aunt Mama snorts with laughter.

“Shut up, Tegan,” Mama says, scolding Aunt Mama.

“It’s funny,” Aunt Mama replies. “Brothers and sisters don’t do that together, but what were we doing not even twenty minutes ago?”

“Yes, I get it, it’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Mama huffs. “Just… Do you think they did it, did it?”

“No, Mickey was just kind of bumbling around behind Holiday. And she didn’t scream, either, so he never got it in,” Aunt Mama says. “Besides, they’re fixed. They can’t have kittens anyway.”

“I know, but still,” Mama replies. “I just…”

“You’re protective of them, I know,” Aunt Mama says softly, wrapping an arm around Mama and kissing the side of her head. “You’re a good mama.”

“You, too,” Mama smiles. She lets Mickey down and he walks over to me.

_Sorry, Holiday. I didn’t mean to get us in trouble_ , he says.

_It’s okay_ , I reply. _Mama didn’t hurt you when she picked you up, did she?_

_No_ , he answers. _Did she hurt you?_

_No._

_Holiday?_ Mickey asks.

_Yeah?_

_Thanks for trying to help me like that._

_No problem_ , I reply. _I’m a good big sister._

_The best_ , he laughs before licking my cheek. I lean over and do the same to him.

_Love you, Mick._

_Love you, too, Holly._


	3. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry about the delay on this one. My WiFi went out last night before I could put this part up, but it's back now, and so here it is. Hope everyone enjoys it.

This door. All that stands between me and the outside, is this door. I could open it. If I wanted to, of course. It’s been what? A few weeks since Mama took me and Mickey outside? That’s too long. All cause of Aunt Mama moving in with us. Mama doesn’t take us outside anymore. She barely even plays with us. She’s too busy with Aunt Mama.

_What are you doing, Holiday?_ Mickey asks. He sits down beside me and looks up at the door, just like I’m doing.

_I want outside_ , I reply.

_Then go tell Mama_ , he says. If only it were that simple, kid.

_She’s busy._

_Holiday, do you not like having Aunt Mama with us?_

_What? Of course I love Aunt Mama living here. She’s family._

_Then why don’t you seem happy anymore?_

I turn away from the door, walking to the mouth of the hallway. I hear them down there. They’re talking about something. Possibly even trying to mate again, who knows. They spend so much time together. They used to try to spend a lot of time together when Aunt Mama lived in a different house, anyway. But now…

_We’ve been forgotten, Mick._

_What do you mean?_ he asks.

_Mama spends all of her time with Aunt Mama_ , I answer. _They’re always doing stuff together, and now she doesn’t do as much stuff with us._

_That’s not true_ , he says. _Mama plays with us all the time. She just spends time with Aunt Mama, too._

_Yeah, I guess._

“I’m serious, Tegan,” Mama says, popping into the hallway. “I really think I’ve lost a little bit of weight.”

“Yes, we just do it that much,” Aunt Mama laughs. “Best take a break so Sasa doesn’t waste away.”

“Shut up,” Mama says.

“Mama, Mama!” I shout, grabbing their attention. I run back over to the door, standing up and leaning my front paws on it. “Outside, Mama. Outside.”

“No, Holiday,” Mama laughs. “Not right now, baby.”

“Oh, come on,” Aunt Mama says, walking over to the door. She puts her hand on the knob and rests it there, turning back to Mama. “They can go outside if that’s what they want.”

“Tegan, no…” Mama walks over as well, grabbing Aunt Mama’s arm lightly. “You can’t just undermine my authority in front of the kids like that. They’ll never learn.”

“Sara, they haven’t been outside in weeks,” Aunt Mama whispers. “They just wanna have some fun.”

“Fine,” Mama sighs. “Just… let me go get their leashes.”

_You hear that, Mickey? We’re going outside!_

_Yes! Aunt Mama is so awesome!_

Mama comes back with those rope things, leashes. I don’t care for them, and we haven't had to wear them in quite some time. Mama never makes us wear them anymore. I wonder why she got them now. She bends down and puts mine on me while Aunt Mama puts Mickey’s on.

“You two wanna go out-tide?” Aunt Mama asks as she stands up. I love when they speak like that. It’s cute. Mama and Aunt Mama are cute.

“Yes!” Mickey shouts happily. He keeps pawing at the door impatiently.

_Hold your horses, Mickey, I laugh._

Aunt Mama opens the door and we both rush outside. Mickey gets pulled back as his leash runs out. I laugh at him as I stop just short of the limit of my own.

_Come on, Holiday, let’s play!_

_We gotta wait for them, Mickey_ , I reply, waiting for our Mamas to catch up.

Mama and Aunt Mama catch up to us, both smiling as the sun hits their faces. They lead us over by the lawn chairs and sit down. Mama hooks her foot into my leash, like she does when she has one of those things she likes to look at. Aunt Mama does the same with Mickey’s.

Mickey jumps on my back, biting at my ear over and over again.

_No fair, I laugh. I wasn’t ready._

_Fair, shmair, he says._

We wrestle around for a bit, Mickey knocking me to the ground. I roll over on my back and try to get back him. I bite at him a couple of times and he bites at me.

“They’re happy,” I hear Aunt Mama say. I stop playing, but Mickey keeps going.

_Shh, shh, I’m trying to hear_ , I say. Mickey stops real quick like me.

“Yeah, they’re having a ball,” Mama replies. She sounds… sad?

“What’s wrong?” Aunt Mama asks.

“Nothing.”

“What's the matter with my little Sasa?” Aunt Mama asks again. She moves her chair closer to Mama’s and turns to her.

“You… You undermined me,” Mama replies, looking over to me and Mickey. She smiles at us and waves, before she turns back to Aunt Mama. “I told them they weren’t going outside, and you went against my wishes and let them out anyway.”

“Sara, they’re just cats,” Aunt Mama says.

“Yeah, they’re just cats. But what about… Never mind.”

_Let’s move closer_ , I whisper to Mickey. He climbs down and we both walk a little closer to Mama and Aunt Mama. We pretend to be playing again, so they don’t stop talking.

“What about what?”

“What about when we have actual kids?” Mama asks. She’s so quiet. “What are we gonna do then?”

“Actual kids?” Aunt Mama replies. She seems to get sadder now. Like she’s feeling sad because Mama is sad. “Sara, we… we can’t have kids. You know that.”

Mama’s eyes widen. What’s wrong? What’s going on with them? Why are they being sad like that?

“I… I didn’t mean…” Mama shakes her head, laughing to herself. Why is she laughing like that? Nothing funny happened. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” Mama sighs. “I guess I just got a little carried away.”

“Carried a–” Aunt Mama begins. “Oh. Sara, do you… do you want me to move out?”

“What? No! God, no.” Mama looks at Aunt Mama like she got in trouble. Like she’s sorry. “No, I love living with you. I love that Holiday and Mickey are ours, I just…”

“I know what you mean,” Aunt Mama speaks up. “All I’ve ever wanted was to grow up and start a family with you. Ever since I can remember.”

“I’m sorry I can’t give you that,” Mama apologizes. They both look so sad.

_Come on, Mickey. Let’s go cheer them up_. We trot back over to Mama and Aunt Mama, and jump in their laps. They laugh and pet us, before they start talking to each other again.

“You’ve given me so much more than that, Sasa,” Aunt Mama says.

“You’re not mad that we can’t have children? Biological children?”

“Come here.” Aunt Mama reaches over to Mama and pulls her close. She kisses Mama’s lips and smiles at her. Mama scoots her chair over, but I don’t freak out. I know she likes to be close to Aunt Mama. Her sister. Her mate. “Whatever happens with us, I will never be mad at you for something neither of us has any control over.”

“I used to be mad about it,” Mama whispers. “I used to sit up at night and curse everything, everybody, because I couldn’t have children with the woman I love.”

“We have two beautiful babies, right here,” Aunt Mama says softly, scratching behind Mickey's ears.

“We do,” Mama laughs. She wipes at her eyes quickly. I don’t know if Aunt Mama or Mickey see it, but I do. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“No,” Aunt Mama says. “I am.”

“We both are.”

_Holiday?_ Mickey asks as our mamas grow quiet and hold hands.

_Yeah, Mickey?_

_Why can’t they have a litter?_

_I don’t know_ , I reply, looking to my mamas. _They’re both healthy, and they’re both capable of it. I guess it’s just a human thing._

_Holiday?_

_Yeah?_

_Are they fixed?_

_I don’t think so, no_ , I reply. I stand up in Mama’s lap and look at her, “Are you fixed?” I ask.

“I love you, too, baby,” Mama laughs, wiping her eyes again.

_I didn’t say–_ I sit back down as Mama keeps petting me. _I love you, too, Mama._

“Sara?”

“Yeah, Tee?”

“I’m sorry I undermined you in front of the kids.” Mama smiles at Aunt Mama and leans over, kissing her.

“You’re the best wife ever,” Mama laughs. “The best.”

“No, you,” Aunt Mama replies. They go back and forth like that for a while as Mickey and I decide to go play some more. I don’t understand why it is that Mama and Aunt Mama can’t have kids, but I know they would be great at it.

The best.


	4. Dumb-Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, after a long wait, here is a brand new part of Aunt Mama. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what you think.

“Are you ready baby?” Mama asks me. She’s standing at the end of the hallway, holding one of my toys. I love this. I love when Mama plays with me.

 _Yes, Mama_ , I reply. _I’m ready, I’m ready._

“Okay. One. Two. Three!” Mama throws the toy down the hallway, the little round things on it making a little jingle sound. I shoot off after the toy, smacking it here and there. I can hear Mama laughing where I left her. She must be having fun, too.

I grab the toy in my mouth and bring it back to Mama. She bends down to take the toy from me and shakes it back and forth again. _Oh, Mama, don’t tease me._

“You want it?” she asks.

“Yes!”

“Yeah?” she makes that funny voice she and Aunt Mama make that sounds so cute. She throws the toy down the hall again, smiling as she does. “Go get it, baby!”

I run after the toy again and bat it around. I hear Mama talking to Aunt Mama, but I can’t make out the words. The jingly parts are too loud to hear them over. I pick up the toy again and bring it back.

“I told you, she loves this one,” Mama says as Aunt Mama walks up to us. Aunt Mama bends down this time, and picks up the toy, looking at it. “I think it’s her favorite.”

“You wike it, baby?” Aunt Mama asks, looking down at me.

“Yes!”

“Yeah, you wike your toy,” Aunt Mama smiles. She throws it down the hallway, just like Mama had been doing before her. I rush after the toy for a third time and pounce on it. I get lost in playing with it this time. I hear my mamas talking and laughing. I’m so happy…

Until Mickey runs into the hallway. I don’t hear him at first, so I continue to bat my toy around. When it gets away from me, he runs past me and takes it.

_Mickey! That’s mine!_

_Mama says it’s ours_ , he replies.

 _No she doesn’t_ , I say angrily. _She said it’s my toy. It was mine before you got here, so it’s mine!_

 _Mama says you’re supposed to share_ , Mickey says. _She said we’re both supposed to share our toys with each other._

 _It’s mine_ , I shout, batting the toy away from Mickey. He runs over to where I knocked it and picks it up. _Mickey, don’t you even–_

He trots over to the end of the hallway where our mamas are still standing and drops the toy in front of them. I run back over to them myself and look up.

“Mama, tell Mickey that’s my toy!” I complain.

“Is bubba playing with you, too?” Mama asks, smiling. “Are you guys sharing?”

_No! It’s my toy. Tell him to get his own!_

“They’re good siblings,” Aunt Mama says, laughing. She picks the toy up and throws it down the hall, despite what I told them. Mickey runs after the toy, and I look up at them angrily.

_It’s mine._

“I guess she’s done playing now,” Mama says, looking down at me.

_Why won’t you listen to me?_

Mickey walks back up with the toy and drops it again, sniffing me afterward.

 _You okay, Holly?_ he asks.

 _No_ , I reply, walking away as I hear Mama and Aunt Mama continue to play with Mickey.

*

A bug. We’re all outside now. Those stupid leash things aren’t on us. Good. I hated those things. I know Mama hates them, too. I still haven’t figured out why she made us wear them that one time.

Anyway, the bug. I’m stalking this bug. It keeps hopping along, not knowing that I’m about to pounce. He is my prey, and I am his hunter. I’m in the plains of Africa, watching a gazelle graze his last meal. The stupid creature has no idea that I, a much more aggressive and fit being, am just inches away from him. Today shall be his last.

He hops again, further away from me. _Good. I like the hunt. Hop again, make it interesting for me._

The bug hops again, just as I demanded. I slowly inch closer, making sure he doesn’t get too far away from me.

“She’s after something,” I hear Aunt Mama laugh.

“She looks like a tiger,” Mama replies.

 _Lioness, Mama_ , I correct. _I’m in the plains of Africa. I’m a lioness._

The bug hops once again. He has no idea. I’m just toying with the poor fool now. Soon enough, he will be mine, and he will be no more.

 _Whatcha doing, Holiday?_ Mickey whispers, walking up beside me.

 _Go away, Mick_ , I reply. _I’m hunting._

 _I wanna hunt_ , Mickey says. _Can I hunt, too?_

 _Find your own prey_ , I say, trying to shoo him away. The bug hops even further this time. I need to get it now, or it’ll get away.

 _I can help, though_ , Mickey offers, crouching down, too. _I can get in front of it so it won’t get away._

_No, it’s too risky. Just stay put._

Mickey ignores me and walks off, trying to get in front of the bug.

_Mickey! Get back here!_

The bug hears Mickey’s approach and flies away.

 _Mickey!_ I shout.

_I’m sorry, Holly, I was just trying to help._

_I can do it by myself_ , I bite, scolding him. _I don’t need your help._

 _I just wanna play with you_ , he says.

 _Well I don’t want to play with you_ , I reply angrily. _I was fine playing by myself before you, and I’m fine doing it now._

 _But we’re brother and sister_ , he says sadly. _We’re supposed to play together._

 _Well I don’t want to right now_ , I tell him. _I was gonna catch that bug all on my own and then you came over and you scared it away and you ruin everything._

_Holiday… that’s mean._

_So is stealing my toy._

_But Mama says… Mama says they’re for both of us to share_ , he says.

“And Mama says you’re a dumb-dumb!” I hiss.

“Holiday, stop that!” Mama calls out.

 _No she doesn’t_ , Mickey replies sadly. _She loves me._

 _She does, too_ , I repeat. _She calls you a dumb-dumb all the time to other people. She thinks you’re stupid._

Mickey runs away from me after that, heading to the front door. Mama and Aunt Mama look over at him in confusion, watching as he paws at the door.

“I guess it’s time to go inside,” Aunt Mama says softly. She stands up from her chair and walks over to the door, watching as Mama comes over and picks me up.

“Don’t hiss at your brother like that, you hear me?” Mama scolds.

 _He started it_ , I whine.

*

“Where’s Mickey?” I hear Mama asks as I sit in the living room and clean myself. Neither of us have seen Mickey since he ran inside earlier. I feel bad about it. I was being so mean to him today. He probably hates me.

“I don’t know,” Aunt Mama replies. “He took off somewhere when I opened the door for him.

_Mickey…_

I get up and search the house for my brother. I have to apologize to him and tell him I didn’t mean it.

I look everywhere for him, under the couch, the kitchen, the window, the shelf… Everywhere. I have no idea where he could be. I hope he can forgive me for what I said to him. I hate myself for it so much.

I walk into the bedroom. This is just about the only place I haven’t searched yet. I walk around quietly, looking at everything I can think of to see if I can catch a glimpse of Mickey somewhere.

I hear a sniffle.

 _Mickey?_ I call out softly. _Mickey, is that you?_

 _Go away_ , he says. Oh… he’s been crying… Mick…

 _Mickey, I’m sorry_ , I say.

 _No you’re not_ , he replies.

 _Yes I am_ , I insist. _I shouldn’t have said that._

 _Why not?_ he grumbles. I keep searching around to see where he might be. _I’m just a stupid dumb-dumb like you and Mama said._

 _You’re not stupid, Mickey_ , I whisper. _I am._

_Just leave me alone, okay? You can go back to being an only child and I’ll just stay under here until I starve._

Under? I look under the bed, wondering if that’s what he means. Yep. There he is right there. I crawl under the bed with him and rub my head against his.

 _I’m sorry I said that stuff about you, Mickey_ , I say softly. _I was being mean today._

 _It still doesn’t change the fact that Mama thinks I’m stupid_ , he replies sadly.

 _She doesn’t think you’re stupid_ , I tell him. _I just said that to hurt your feelings. She loves you just like she loves me and Aunt Mama. You’re the baby of the family._

 _Mama doesn’t think I’m stupid?_ he asks.

 _No_ , I reply.

_And you?_

_You’re the smartest cat ever_ , I reply.

 _How do I know you’re not lying to me this time?_ he asks warily. _How do I know that Mama doesn’t think I’m a stupid dumb-dumb?_

 _Go in there with her and Aunt Mama and hop up in her lap_ , I tell him. _Rub all on her and tell her how much you love her._

*

I watch from the floor as Mickey jumps up on the couch with Mama and Aunt Mama. He crawls onto Mama’s lap and starts rolling around on her.

“I love you, Mama,” he says.

“Aw, Mama loves you, too, Mickey,” Mama says, petting him as he starts to rub his head on her leg. “My beautiful baby boy.”

“Come here, Holiday,” Aunt Mama calls out. I trot over to her and jump in her lap like Mickey is in Mama’s. I rub my head on her tummy.

“I love you, Aunt Mama,” I say.

“I wuv you too, baby,” Aunt Mama laughs. She reaches out both hands and starts to pet me and Mickey with one each. “Mama loves her babies.”

“And Mama loves her babies, too,” Mama says, petting me, too. “And Mama loves Mama.”

“Mama loves Mama, too,” Aunt Mama says softly, kissing Mama’s lips.

 _And Holiday loves Mickey_ , I say softly, reaching over to lick his face.

 _And Mickey loves Holiday, too_ , Mickey replies happily, licking me back.


	5. Holiday Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new part to Aunt Mama. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I'm still trying with the new chapter of The Holler, but it was nice to work on this. Let me know what you think.

_Holiday, Holiday, Holiday, Holiday!!!!_

A jolt.

 _Mickey? What… what’s going on?_ I ask, shaking the sleep from my head. I was in the middle of nice little catnap…. Oh, hey, I just got that. Mama and Aunt Mama say it all the time and I never got it until now. That’s funny.

 _You have to run!_ Mickey shouts, skidding to a halt in front of me. _You gotta run away_.

 _Wha– Why?_ I ask. I’m so confused right now.

 _Mama_ , he says. _Mama said she’s gonna cook you!_

_She’s gonna cook me?_

_Yes!_

_Mickey_ , I begin, licking my front paw and wiping my face with it. _Mama isn’t gonna cook me_.

 _Yes she is!_ Mickey yells. _I heard her talking to Aunt Mama. She said she was gonna make something called ‘fill-lay-min-yawn’ with Holiday sauce!_

 _She… she didn’t say that_ , I reply, looking up to him in shock.

_She did._

_M-Mama wouldn’t do that… Mama loves me._

_I heard it with my own two ears, Holly, I swear it_ , Mickey says.

 _They want to eat me?_ I ask, worried.

_I’m sorry._

_Mama and Aunt Mama want to eat me for dinner?_ I start to tear up. _I… I thought they loved me. I thought I was their little girl. Their first born_.

 _I know, Holly, I’m sorry_. Mickey inches closer to me and rubs his head against my body. _I’ll come visit you_.

 _If they’re gonna eat me, then they’ll probably try to eat you, too, Mick_ , I say softly, licking the top of his head. _Come with me_.

 _But what about Mama and Aunt Mama?_ he asks.

 _Mickey_ , I sigh. _Mama and Aunt Mama aren’t who we think they are if they can do this_.

 _I love them_ , he whispers.

_I do, too._

_Sh-Should we at least say goodbye to them first?_ Mickey asks, stepping away from me.

 _No_ , I reply, _If they see me, then they’ll cook me. We just have to sneak out before they can catch us and fend for ourselves_.

 _I don’t know how to do that_ , he says. We walk toward the doorway and stop. I keep my ears open for the sounds of Mama and Aunt Mama.

 _I don’t either, but we’ll learn_ , I say. _Anything to keep me from being eaten_.

 _Are we gonna find new mamas?_ We slowly inch out of the room we’re in, making sure not to make any noise to alert Mama and Aunt Mama to our presence. Well… I guess I’ll have to start calling them something else now.

 _Maybe_ , I reply. _I think I’ve heard Sarega and Teran say some people have mommies and daddies, or two daddies_.

_Who and who?_

_Saregan and Teera. You know, Mama and Aunt Mama’s names._

_That’s not their names_ , Mickey laughs.

 _Yes it is_ , I counter, stopping to look toward the kitchen. _They call each other that all the time_.

 _You said them different_ , he says.

_No I didn’t._

_Yes you did._

_No I didn’t._

_Yes you did._

_Fine, mister smarty pants, what are their names, then?_ I ask angrily. I’m trying to focus on sneaking out of here, but Mickey keeps making it hard with his constant pestering.

_Teeran and Sarega._

_Those aren’t names, dummy_ , I chuckle.

 _What do you know?_ he asks.

 _A lot_ , I say. I hear some clanking in the kitchen and freeze. Mickey bumps into me.

_What? What are we stopping for?_

_I heard stuff_ , I whisper.

“You need a partner to cook.” Aunt Mama’s voice. No.

_Mickey, we need to hurry out of here._

_Why?_

_They’re in there. Any second and they’ll come in here and snatch me up and cook me_ , I say.

 _Run!_ he shouts.

 _Shh!_ I scold. _If they hear us, I’m done for_.

_What do we do?_

_Just wait here and see what they do._

“Tegan, get your hand off my shoulder,” Mama laughs. I hear Aunt Mama laugh with her before saying ‘Okay’ in a funny voice. “Tegan, get your hand off my ass.”

_Oh._

_What? What is it?_ Mickey asks.

 _They’re performing some sort of human mating ritual_ , I reply.

_What does that mean?_

_Shh._

I hear more noises from the kitchen. Clanking. Laughter. Voices.

What are they doing in there?

“Have you seen the babies?” Mama asks.

“Not since a little before you started the sauce,” Aunt Mama replies.

“I wonder where those two went off to.”

“Probably playing,” Aunt Mama says. I hear more clinking sounds before she talks again. “Or maybe they’re trying to fuck like that one time.”

“They are not trying to fuck,” Mama says. She sounds mad, but she also sounds happy. I don’t get humans.

“Like Mothers, like babies,” Aunt Mama laughs.

“Tegan!” Mama laughs. “You did not just imply that Holiday and Mickey will try to have sex with each other just because we’re… in love.”

“Nice save,” Aunt Mama replies. I hear a soft sound after that. That’s what they call a kiss. I’ve heard it enough to know what it is. They like doing that to each other.

They love each other.

“I don’t like that word,” Mama whispers.

 _Come on, Mickey_ , I say softly. We start inching closer toward the kitchen.

_Holiday, that’s where–_

_Shh, I know._

“I know you don’t, baby,” Aunt Mama says softly. I can just see them in my mind. Aunt Mama standing behind Mama, her arms wrapped around her while they sway from side to side.

“I love you, that’s all that matters.”

“I love you, too.”

I enter into the kitchen a little more, stopping after a few steps. I was right. Aunt Mama is standing behind Mama with her arms wrapped around her while they sway from side to side. They like standing like that. Sometimes Aunt Mama nibbles at Mama’s neck and it makes Mama giggle and giggle.

They love each other.

I take another step forward.

 _Holiday, what are you doing?_ Mickey asks.

Another step.

_Holiday, stop._

Another step.

_Holiday. They’re gonna eat you._

Another step.

“You wanna go on a family trip some time?” Aunt Mama asks softly.

“Where would we go?” Mama asks in reply.

“I don’t know, somewhere,” Aunt Mama says. “You, me, and the kids.”

The kids. That’s me and Mickey. I-If they wanted to eat me tonight, they wouldn’t say that, right? O-Or what if… What if they get another kid after they eat me? Just keep getting more and more so they won’t ever run out of food.

But… they love me. They tell me that all the time. Me and Mickey both.

I love you, baby. Mama loves you. Mama loves you so much. Mama loves you, and Mama loves Mickey, and Mama loves Mama.

 _Holiday, come back before they catch you_ , Mickey says from the entryway.

 _I don’t want another mama_ , I tell him.

 _I don’t either, Holiday, but… I don’t want another sister_ , either.

_Mickey… It’s been good, living with you and our mamas. I love you all so very much, and… and, well… if Mama and Aunt Mama are gonna eat me, then… Well I love you._

_Holly…_

“Is that done?” Aunt Mama asks.

“Yeah, just gotta put the sauce on it,” Mama answers.

_I guess this is goodbye, Mick. I love you, you little squirt. I’ll tell whoever it is that takes care of cats in the big house in the sky to save some room for my baby brother._

_Holiday, no…_

_Mickey Quin, I say, turning around to look at him. You are my baby brother, and you are my best friend. I love you more than I could love any other cat in the entire world. I’m thankful for all the time I’ve been able to share with you and our mamas. I love you. And when you get sad and lonely… Well, just know that big sister’s watching over you._

_I love you, too, Holly._

“I’m ready,” I say to Mama and Aunt Mama. They both turn around at the sound of my voice. They both smile down at me with so much love in their eyes.

“Hi, baby,” Mama says softly. She bends down and picks me up. This is it. The big one. “Mama’s been looking all over for you.”

_I know. You wanna make sauce._

“Where’s your brubber?” Aunt Mama asks, rubbing my head. It feels so good. At least they’re being nice before they have me for dinner.

_You’re not getting him, too. I’m sorry, Aunt Mama, I love you, but… He stays safe as long as you two get me._

“Babe, can you go set the table?” Mama asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Aunt Mama replies. She gives me another pat on the head before she walks over to wash her hands. She picks up a big plate of stuff, I guess the fill-lay-min-yawn Mickey mentioned. She walks over to the table and sets it down before walking back over to the counter and picking up a bowl.

“Just drizzle it all over the mignon,” Mama says. She walks over to the entryway to the kitchen and sets me down. Mickey’s already left. He must’ve went to hide before Mama and Aunt Mama could get him, too. “Go find your brother and play, Holiday. Mama and mama are gonna be having dinner.”

_But I… I thought you guys wanted to make me into sauce._

“This sauce looks good, Sasa,” Aunt Mama says, smiling.

“Yeah,” Mama replies. “It’s been a while since I’ve made a hollandaise sauce, but I think it turned out okay.

Hall-and-days?

Oh… Mickey must’ve misheard them. They never wanted to eat me. They were just having some sort of goo that sounds like my name. I have to find Mickey and let him know.

*

_So… they didn’t want to eat you?_

_No_ , I reply. _Mama said ‘hall-and-days sauce’ not ‘Holiday sauce’_.

 _Oh_ , Mickey says. _Sorry for the mix up_.

 _It’s okay, Mick_ , I say softly. I nudge him with my head to let him know everything’s fine. _You were worried about me. That’s really sweet_.

 _I just love you is all_ , he says.

_I love you, too._


	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's been a while since I've put up a new part to this. I had a little bit of trouble thinking up new ideas for this series, but this finally came to me. I hope everyone enjoys.

_Hey, Holly?_ Mickey asks from the floor. I’m laying in the window, staring outside at all the things that pass by. I get up and stretch for a moment before looking down to him.

 _What?_ I reply.

_Where are Mama and Aunt Mama?_

_I don’t know_ , I tell him, looking back out the window.

_Well… are they coming back?_

_Yeah_ , I say. _They always do_.

 _Holiday?_ Mickey asks, jumping up onto the windowsill with me.

_Yeah?_

_Did they leave us?_

_Leave us?_ I ask, confused by what he means.

 _Yeah_ , Mickey says softly. _Like… Maybe they got tired of being our mamas and wanted someone else to take care of us_.

 _Mickey_ , I sigh, rubbing him with my head to comfort him. _Mama and Aunt Mama are gonna come back. Sometimes they just take a while, that’s all_.

 _I guess so_ , he says.

 _They’ll come back, Mickey_ , I say before jumping down to the floor where he was previously. _I promise_.

*

 _Holly_ , Mickey says the next day, walking up to me. I’m laying on the couch. Uncle Jasper was sitting with me before, I think Mama told him to take care of us while she and Aunt Mama were away, but he got up for something.

 _What, Mick?_ I ask.

 _Mama and Aunt Mama still aren’t back yet_ , he says.

 _Just give them some time, Mickey_ , I yawn. _They’ll come back_.

 _I don’t think so, Holiday_ , he counters. _I think they’re gone for good this time_.

 _Mickey, come here_ , I reply. Mickey does as I say and jumps up on the couch with me.

 _I’m scared_ , he whispers.

 _Lay down_ , I tell him, ignoring what he said. He does what I say and lays down in front of me. I reach over to him with my head and begin to lick him clean.

 _What are you doing?_ he asks confused.

 _You’re dirty_ , I reply in between licks.

 _No I’m not_ , he whines.

 _Yes you are_ , I say. _Stay still_.

 _I don’t need cleaning_ , he says with a hint of a laugh.

 _Mickey’s dirty, Mickey’s dirty_ , I tease.

 _Holly, stop_ , Mickey laughs, trying to push away from me.

_Not until you’re clean._

_Why do you always do this?_ he asks, looking up so I can clean under his chin and neck.

 _Because you’re always dirty_ , I joke.

 _I know how to clean myself_ , he says. _I’m a big boy_.

 _Yeah you are_ , I reply.

 _Are you making fun of me?_ Mickey asks playfully.

 _No_ , I say, playing along with him.

 _I love you_ , he sighs, closing his eyes.

_Love you, too, Mick._

*

“Yes, Sara, I’m watching them,” I hear Uncle Jasper say. Mickey and I are outside playing while Uncle Jasper sits in a chair. He’s on the phone with Mama. I asked him if we could say hi, but he didn’t hear me. “Why would I just send them outside if you had me come here to watch them this entire time?”

 _Holiday, Holiday!_ Mickey shouts excitedly.

 _What?_ I ask, looking to him.

 _Let’s play chase_ , he suggests.

 _Who’s the chaser?_ I ask.

 _You!_ He yells before running off. I take off after him, running around the yard as I try to catch him.

He hides behind everything he can find, but I start gaining ground on him. He ducks behind a bush, hoping to get away from me there, but he can’t. I run right behind him and chase him out of his hiding spot before I tackle him in the open grass.

 _Gotcha!_ I yell, the two of us rolling around on the ground before I come out on top. I lick him a few times to tickle him.

 _Okay, okay, you got me_ , he laughs. I get up and let him off the ground. We take a minute to catch our breath before his turn starts.

 _You ready?_ I ask.

 _Yeah. Go_ , he says. I take off running back in the direction we came from with Mickey hot on my tail. We rush past Uncle Jasper in a hurry. I can hear him still talking to Mama behind us. I think he laughed when we went through, but I don’t have time to look.

 _I’m gonna get you, Holiday!_ Mickey shouts.

 _In your dreams, kid!_ I taunt. I run around the base of a tree a couple of times before shooting away from it and back toward Uncle Jasper.

“Yeah, yeah. They’re playing right now, I think,” he says. “I mean, they’re chasing each other. That’s playing, right?”

 _Yes, Uncle Jasper_ , I call out, turning my head quickly to look at him. That was a mistake.

I feel myself falling forward as Mickey knocks me down from behind. We tumble in the grass a little bit like before. Mickey lands on top of me and starts rubbing his face in my neck, trying to get back at me for tickling him when I caught him earlier.

 _Okay, okay_ , I laugh. _Okay, that’s enough now_.

Mickey gets up from me, laughing as well and panting. _That was fun, wasn’t it?_

 _Yeah_ , I reply.

*

 _What if he isn’t coming back, either?_ Mickey asks the next day as we stare out the window. Uncle Jasper just left without saying anything to us, and now Mickey has it in his head that we’ve been left again.

 _He’ll be back, Mickey, stop worrying_ , I reply.

_But what if we’re alone now?_

_Mickey Quin, stop that_ , I say, standing up. _You know our mamas love us. They’d never just take off and abandon us and they wouldn’t leave us with someone that would either_.

 _Yeah_ , he says, sighing and laying his head down on his paws.

 _What’s wrong, bud?_ I ask softly.

 _I miss them_ , Mickey replies.

 _I know, Mick_ , I say, licking the top of his head. _I miss them, too_.

_Holly?_

_Yeah?_

_How did Mama and Aunt Mama meet?_

_They from the same litter, silly_ , I laugh. _They were born together_.

 _But that’s so boring_ , Mickey whines before rolling over on his back and looking up at me. _They need a cool story of how they met_.

 _You want me to make one up?_ I ask, laying down again.

 _Yeah_ , he answers.

 _Okay_ , I begin, taking a pause to think of something first. _Once upon a time, there was a human lady. And this human lady was getting ready to have a litter of kids. She was so excited, she couldn’t wait. She was ready to birth them and clean them and raise them_.

 _That’s Grandma!_ Mickey says excitedly.

 _Yep_ , I laugh. _And then the human lady had her litter. It was a small litter of only two, but it was her litter, and she loved the babies very much. Eventually, the babies got older, to where they could be away from the mother more, and they explored the house, but always together_.

_Then what happened?_

_The babies were bonded for life_ , I reply softly. _They chose each other as partners, and then they had babies of their own…_

_That’s us!_

_Yes_ , I whisper, turning on my side. _And they lived happily ever after_.

*

I hear voices. I don’t tell Mickey anything just yet. I want it to be a surprise for him. I think our mamas are home now. I stand up from my spot on the couch and stretch before walking toward the door and sitting. _Hey, Mickey. Come here_ , I call out.

Mickey walks over, licking his lips. He must’ve snacked on something just a second ago. _What’s up?_ he asks.

 _Watch_ , I say. He does like me and looks up at the door without asking a question. Soon I hear a jingle from the other side of the door before it opens up to reveal Mama.

“Mama! Mama!” Mickey shouts out excitedly, putting his front paws on Mama’s leg.

“Hey, baby. Mama missed you, too,” Mama laughs before reaching down and picking Mickey up. She snuggles him close to her face and walks on, letting Aunt Mama come in behind her.

“Aunt Mama. Hi!” I say, grabbing her attention.

“Hi, baby,” Aunt Mama says, picking me up like Mama did with Mickey. “Mama missed you so much.”

 _We missed you, too_ , I tell her, rubbing her chin with my head.

“Oh, I wish you two could’ve seen all the people that came to see us,” Mama says. “So many people asked about you.”

“You two are famous,” Aunt Mama adds, walking over to Mama. She puts her arm around Mama’s shoulders and pulls her closer to us. “We’re a famous little family.”

“Were you two good for Uncle Jasper while we were away?” Mama asks.

 _Yes, ma’am_ , I reply.

“Mmm, Mama missed you both so much,” she says again. “I just wanna lay in bed for the rest of the day and play with my babies.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Aunt Mama says. “You wanna do that, babies? Huh? You wanna play in bed?”

“Yes!” Mickey shouts excitedly. “Please, Mama?”

“I think that’s a yes,” Mama laughs. “Go ahead and lock the door and we can head on up there.”

“Okay,” Aunt Mama replies, walking us back to the door real quick before we follow Mama upstairs.

“The four of us have some catching up to do,” Mama says.

 _That we do_ , I agree.


	7. Family Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! So I haven't added to this story in a while, I know. I've been having some trouble coming up with ideas for Aunt Mama. But, inspiration struck randomly, and so here we are, lol. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what you guys think.

Today is a nice day. Mama and Aunt Mama are in the kitchen, making things for themselves to eat, I think they called them “sand-witches”. I don’t know what those are. I’m sitting in the kitchen floor right now, watching them. I don’t think they know I’m here, because they haven’t talked to me since I sat down. I lick at one of my paws and listen to them hold their own conversation.

“It’s such a nice day outside today,” Aunt Mama says as she takes a shiny from the shiny holder. She dips it in a jar of some sort and brings it out, wiping it on the bread in her hand. “I think this picnic is a good idea, babe.”

“Don’t give me all the credit,” Mama says, laughing. She takes some meat from a packet and puts it down on another piece of bread. I want some. “You kept talking about how much you wanted to just sit outside yesterday, so I thought we could all go out and have a family picnic.”

Family? That means me and Mickey, too.

“I don’t think the kids will really get the idea of a picnic,” Aunt Mama laughs. “But it’ll be nice to do this.”

“Remember when we went hiking with mom that one time?” Mama asks.

“That one time? How about all those times?”

“Those, too.”

I guess I need to go find Mickey if we’re supposed to all go outside. I get up from my spot on the floor and walk out of the kitchen, looking for Mickey. I don’t know where he could be, really. I swear I do more looking for him than I do napping. And that’s saying a lot.

I walk into the living room and inspect underneath the couch, seeing if he’s there or not. I don’t see him. Alright, then. Maybe he’s somewhere else.

 _What are you doing, Holly?_ I jump at the sound of his voice, startling me from behind.

 _Mickey. Don’t sneak up on me like that_ , I scold.

 _Sorry_ , he says with a chuckle before sitting down and licking his paw.

 _I was looking for you_ , I tell him, walking over to him. _Mama and Aunt Mama say we’re all going outside today_.

 _What for?_ he asks.

 _Something called a pick-nick_ , I reply, sniffing him. _Come on_.

We walk back into the kitchen, watching as Mama and Aunt Mama bring out a basket and start to fill it up with stuff.

 _What is all that stuff?_ Mickey asks.

 _I don’t know, human food stuff_ , I tell him.

_Are we gonna get to eat some of their food?_

He sounds so excited.

 _I don’t know_ , I answer before stretching. _We’ll just have to ask, I guess_.

 _Well let’s ask them_ , Mickey suggests, walking over to Mama and Aunt Mama. He looks up at them for a moment before speaking up. “Can we have some?”

Mama looks down and laughs, bending down to rub his head with the back of her hand before getting back to the basket. “Are you and sissy ready to go picnic with me and Mama?”

“Can we have some food, too?” Mickey asks again.

“I think that’s a yes,” Aunt Mama laughs. “Don’t worry. We’ve got some food for you two as well.”

 _Yes!_ Mickey shouts excitedly before walking back to me. _You hear that Holiday? We get some, too_.

 _I heard, yeah_ , I reply happily.

“Well, I think we’re ready to go,” Mama says. She looks around the room quickly before looking over to Aunt Mama. “What do you think, Tee? We ready?”

Aunt Mama looks over all the stuff in front of them, nodding her head and mumbling to herself. “Yeah, I think so,” she says before picking up the basket.

“Okay.” Mama smiles and walks over to the table, grabbing a blanket from on top of it. “Let’s go have a family picnic.”

*

Mama sets the blanket down on the ground before she and Aunt Mama sit on it. They reach into the basket and start pulling stuff out, setting it all on the blanket like a table. Humans are so weird. We cats eat off the ground all the time. Nothing wrong with it.

Aunt Mama brings out a small can and opens it up, the familiar scent hitting my nose immediately. No. They brought cat food out here for us.

“Aunt Mama, no!” Mickey whines, walking over to her. “We want human food.”

“You hungry?” Aunt Mama asks with a smile.

 _I want human food_ , Mickey says, sounding like he’s about to cry.

 _Mickey, no_ , I say softly, walking over to him and rubbing him with my head. _Don’t cry, bud_.

“Here,” Aunt Mama says, setting the can down before getting out another one and doing the same thing with it. “That’s for you and Holiday.”

 _Mama_ , Mickey says, looking over to Mama. _Please? Can we have some human food?_

“Don’t worry, we brought more than that for you,” Mama says. She reaches into the basket and brings out one of those meat packets from before. She opens it and starts tearing a piece of meat up. She places it down on a plate before setting it by the cat food. “You gotta eat both, okay?”

 _Yes ma’am_ , I reply, digging into my can of food first.

 _Holly, what are you doing?_ Mickey asks, confused by my actions.

 _I’m saving my human food for last_ , I say with a giggle in between bites.

 _Oh_ , Mickey says, walking over to his own can of food. _That’s a good idea_.

“Silly little shits,” Aunt Mama chuckles before taking a bite of her food. “Love you, though.”

 _Love you, too_ , I reply.

*

Aunt Mama is laying down on her back on top of the blanket. Mama’s laying down, too, using Aunt Mama’s stomach as a place to rest her head. She has one of her things in front of her face like she likes to do. She turns part of it and crosses her feet. Aunt Mama sighs happily, staring up at the sky.

I lay down on the blanket, too, wanting to stay near them for now. That human food was so good, but I think I might’ve had too much. I’m so full.

 _Holly?_ Mickey asks, walking over to me. _Can I lay here with you?_

 _Yeah, go ahead_ , I reply, slowly blinking my eyes.

Mickey lays down in front of me, facing my direction. _That human food was good_ , he says happily.

 _Yeah it was_ , I agree. _I’m so glad Mama and Aunt Mama let us have some_.

 _Me, too_.

“Hey, babe?” Aunt Mama speaks up. I look over at her and Mama, seeing Aunt Mama run her fingers through the fur on top of Mama’s head.

“Yeah?” Mama asks.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

I close my eyes, listening as Mama and Aunt Mama continue to speak to each other softly. I never get tired of the sounds of their voices. Especially when they’re talking to each other.

*

 _Holiday_ …

 _Holiday_ …

 _Holiday_ …

I slowly open my eyes, Mickey’s face coming into view. I must’ve fallen asleep laying here.

 _W-What?_ I ask.

 _Look_ , he says, looking over to the side.

I yawn first before I look over to where Mickey wanted me to. Mama and Aunt Mama are asleep. They’re in the same positions from before I dozed off. Aunt Mama’s hand is resting on her stomach, having fallen from Mama’s head fur. Mama’s thing is sitting on her chest, having fallen out of her hands. Aunt Mama has one leg bent up. It keeps swaying to the side every once in a while, but she jerks it back in her sleep.

 _Silly little shits_ , I say, mimicking Aunt mama earlier.

 _Holiday_ , Mickey gasps, hearing me say a bad word.

 _I love them_ , though, I add before I close my eyes again.

 _Me, too_ , Mickey whispers.


	8. No-ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I know this is quite the surprise probably. I don't mean to stay away from this story for so long. It's just really hard to come up with new scenarios for the cats to get into, lol. But this one has been with me for a while now, and I thought that today would be a good day to post it. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you guys think.

Box. I’m in a box. Mickey is in one, too. I don’t like this box. We’ve been in these things for a long time now. I’m ready to get out. I don’t even know where we are at this point. Really far away from home.

_Where are they taking us?_ Mickey asks. Our boxes our in Mama and Aunt Mama’s laps. I’m in Mama’s, and Mickey is in Aunt Mama’s.

_I don’t know, Mick_ , I reply.

_Why do we have to be in these box things?_ he continues

_I don’t know that, either_ , I tell him.

_Well are we almost there?_

I sigh and close my eyes. _Mickey, I don’t know anymore than you do, okay?_

_Sorry, Holiday_ , he apologizes.

_No, it’s okay… I just… I don’t have any answers._

_Okay._

The car stops and soon our Mama and Aunt Mama are taking us out. They smile down at us. It’s really cold outside. Lots colder than I’m used to it being.

“Are you two ready to see grandma?” Mama asks.

_Grandma?_ I ask excitedly, forgetting about the chill. _We’re gonna see grandma again?_

“She’s been waiting for us for a while now,” Aunt Mama says. “She was really happy about all of us coming here to see her for the holidays.”

_Holidays?_ Mickey asks. _There’s more than one of you?_

_No, Mickey_ , I laugh. _It’s just a word for when a bunch of humans get together, I think._

_Oh, Okay._

Mama and Aunt Mama walk up to the door. Mama presses the button thing and I hear a sound inside. The door opens and Grandma smiles at everyone.

“Girls, you made it!” she exclaims. She reaches out and hugs Mama and Aunt Mama before looking into the boxes at Mickey and Me. “And you brought the babies, too.”

“Well of course,” Aunt Mama laughs. “We said we would.”

“Well come in, come in,” Grandma says, moving to the side to let us all in.

*

_Look, Holly!_ Mickey shouts as we run through Grandma’s house. _Grandma has these things like Mama does. The things Mama’s always looking at._

_I guess that’s where Mama gets it from_ , I reply.

Mickey sits down and looks up at the shelf. _Grandma doesn’t have as many as Mama does_ , he says.

_No, I think Mama might like these things more than Grandma does._

_What else does Grandma have?_ Mickey asks as he quickly stands up and darts out of the room. I follow after him, laughing.

_Mickey, wait up._

“Oh, Tegan. Look!” I stop as I hear Mama’s voice. I look in her direction. She’s standing by the window, looking out of it. Aunt Mama comes up behind her. “It’s snowing.”

“I’m surprised it wasn’t doing it when we got here,” Aunt Mama replies.

“I know,” Mama says.

“We should take Holiday and Mickey out in it when it gets a little thicker,” Aunt Mama suggests, laughing.

“Oh my god, they’ll hate it,” Mama answers. She starts laughing with Aunt Mama. “But yeah, we should.”

I move from my spot and go to find Mickey. He’s stopped in the hallway, waiting for me.

_What took you so long?_ he asks.

_I was listening to Mama and Aunt Mama_ , I tell him. _I heard them say they’re gonna take us outside later._

_Really?_ Mickey stands up excitedly. _Why can’t we go right now? Let’s go now!_

_We can’t_ , I say. _Aunt Mama said when it gets thicker._

_When what gets thicker?_ Mickey asks, confused.

_I don’t know_ , I reply. _Something she and Mama were staring at out the window._

_But I wanna go now_ , he whines.

_I know, Mickey_. I sit down and nudge him with my head. _Maybe it won’t be too much longer._

_Well I hope not_ , he grumbles.

*

“What are you two getting all bundled up for?” Grandma asks as she walks into the living room where Mama and Aunt Mama are putting their fur back on. Mickey and I are sitting by the door, waiting for them to take us out.

“We’re gonna go outside,” Mama replies, giggling.

“It’s snowing outside, and we wanna see how Holiday and Mickey react to it,” Aunt Mama adds.

“Oh, well let me get dressed and I’ll go out with you,” Grandma says before she goes off to find her fur, too.

“I’m so excited,” Aunt Mama says, hugging Mama tightly.

“Me, too,” Mama replies, kissing Aunt Mama on the cheek before they break apart. “Do you think they’ll be ready to come back in in a couple of seconds?”

“They’ll probably be ready to come back in before they even step outside,” Aunt Mama jokes.

_We’ll see about that_ , I say to myself.

Grandma comes back with her thick fur on and smiles to Mama and Aunt Mama. “Let’s go,” she says.

Mama and Aunt Mama come over to the door and pick me and Mickey up. “Are you two ready to go outside?” Mama asks.

“Yes!” Mickey shouts excitedly.

Aunt Mama laughs and rubs his head. “Let’s go, then,” she replies. Mama opens the door and takes us outside. Everything looks different than it did when we got here. It’s all fluffy and white now, and there’s stuff falling from the sky. Mama and Aunt Mama walk us out for a little bit before setting us down in the fluffy stuff.

I start to shiver immediately. They were right. I don’t quite like this. “Not funny!”

“Aww. Poor baby,” Mama says as she bends down and picks me up again. _Much better_.

“Come on, Mickey,” Aunt Mama says. She bends down and picks him up, too.

“I guess they didn’t like being in it,” Grandma laughs.

“I knew they wouldn’t,” Mama says. “But maybe they’ll like being held while we’re out here.

“Maybe,” Grandma replies.

I look over to Aunt Mama’s arms and see that Mickey has his head tilted up. He blinks his eyes as the white things keep hitting him in the face. He darts his tongue out quickly, trying to get it off of his nose, but it disappears too quickly.

_What is this stuff, Holiday?_ he asks.

_I heard Mama call it no-ing_ , I reply.

_No-ing is cold_ , Mickey says.

_Really cold_ , I agree.

We stay outside for a while longer. Mama and Aunt Mama walk us around the yard in the no-ing with Grandma beside them. They all talk about this and that while Mickey and I keep our eyes up at the falling no-ing. After a while, everyone gets too cold and we all go back inside.

“Brr. Get me inside, get me inside,” Mama says as she shakes off the rest of the no-ing from her fur. Aunt Mama and Grandma are close behind, doing the same thing before they all step back into the house.

“That was fun,” Aunt Mama giggles before setting Mickey down. Mama sets me down, too. Mickey and I walk further into the living room before laying down in the floor.

“Well, do you think they liked their first snow?” Grandma asks. They all take their thick fur off and hang it up by the door before walking to the kitchen.

_Holiday?_ Mickey asks, grabbing my attention.

I look over to him. _Yeah?_

_I think I like the no-ing_ , he says.

_Yeah_ , I reply before yawning. _I do, too. As long as I don’t have to stand in it._

_Yeah_ , Mickey laughs.


End file.
